


Dōna morghon

by Dottieunderwood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houses great and small alike would bow down to her<br/>they would howl her name and fly her banners in secrecy but soon that will be gone.<br/>Soon they will fight for her<br/>kill for her<br/>avenge her.<br/>For she was their true queen and the north will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dōna morghon

she was an alluring woman so captivating you could never miss her presence. Her beauty could vanquish that of an angel's for she was a goddess. Beautiful and gentle she was but also powerful and cunning. Oh _so_ powerful that the whole world's graces were at her command. Houses great and small alike would bow down to her. They would howl her name and fly her banners in secrecy, but soon that will be gone. Soon they will fight for her kill for her _avenge_ her. For she was their true queen, and the north will never forget.

x

"Your grace ? The hand wishes to speak to you" The queen of winter, Sansa stark, smiled. Cley was the son of medger cerwyn. He who had fought bravely for her brother who had been wounded, imprisoned and killed at harrenhall. Cley was a young man but he had proven his loyalty to house stark over the years, helping out her younger brother bran and trying to reclaim winterfell from the boltons and keeping the north intact when that little foolish blackfyre and connington tried to take over. They had turned against each other in the end, Connington's nephew murdering aegon while the greyscale took over him and the spider beheaded in king's landing. What was left of the golden company went running back to myr. A sad little tale for the realm to sing about. She had sent cley out for the vale's mountain clans. The burned men, the sons of the mist and the black ears are the ones who had joined her forces. "Widow-maker" they had named her, and it spread out all across westeros. Rumours and rumours about her. Peasant girls in hidden alleys would admire her beauty, bastard boys with wooden swords would shiver when she is mentioned and the small council would discuss her night and day awaiting her attack. She had sent out half of her men scattering them around king's landing, cutting out any recourses coming from the Reach. They were vulnerable. Without food disease will spread and their so called 'peace' will falter. This was her golden chance and she will take it. She will strike the iron gate and move on to blackwater bay, the closest to the red keep with the most powerful warships from pyke. And lady korra- or korra the cruel as they call her, will lead the assault with asha greyjoy at blackwater rush. Part of her army will be inside, disguised and hidden. It will turn into chaos, but those are the consequences of war.

x

The captive's trials started soon but they had insisted that a feast was to be held before in celebration of the new reign of the queen of winter. Sansa stark, the first of her name queen of the andals and the rhoynar and the first men, lady of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm. But she hardly enjoyed weddings and tourneys and feasts anymore and dancing was tiring her. High northern lords came up to her dreaming of ruling next to her. Presenting her with jewels and gowns but she only had eyes for one person in the realm. And suggestive looks and stolen glances won't change that.

An icy finger trailed down her spine. She shivered and closed her eyes in pleasure, walking down a quiet alley outside the red keep. ‘winter is finally upon us’ she whispered and took comfort at the thought. She stopped in her tracks when she spied some dōna morghons, yellow roses tipped with scarlet from essos. _Sweet death_ because it symbolised falling in love. The queen smiled softly and plucked one, stroking it, savouring it's smell. A sweet scent amidst a foul city stinking of schemes and betrayals.

"Merry ?" She called out to a handmaiden when she went back in "Make sure lady margaery's chambers are ready for her arrival and place this atop her bed when you're done.” The little girl had a quizzical look on her face but nodded all the same. Sansa patted her head and smiled as the girl scurried away with the rose in hand. She had her home back, along with the sevens kingdoms. And soon enough she will have her queen to rule alongside her.


End file.
